


Fickle Dew

by Drowned_Ophelia



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_Ophelia/pseuds/Drowned_Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PwP. Teddie finds what he thinks is a "Smooch Potion" in the TV World. It causes quite the commotion at the Dojima household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fickle Dew

As a human not much about Teddie had changed at all, except he’d lost much of his cowardice when it came to protecting his friends. He genuinely adored them all and now did his best after moving away from his supporting role of the team into a fighter. Even if they were just exploring or fighting Shadows to strengthen themselves instead of saving anyone he took it seriously.

Since it was currently where the strongest Shadows were, the Investigation Team had returned to the strip club, despite Rise’s protests. Although he’d begged, Narukami hadn’t taken Teddie to be a part of the main group this time around so he decided to do a bit of exploring on his own to ease his boredom. The others who had been left out were around as well, so it would be easy to get help if he found himself surrounded and overwhelmed by hostile Shadows.

Teddie drew back the curtain and entered a room to find a treasure chest, eagerly running to open it. Narukami always thanked and patted him on the head when he brought her loot he’d found, so he hoped it was something good (he’d learned from last time usually anything was useful provided it wasn’t a “rubbery object”. Yosuke still hadn’t explained to him why that wasn’t OK to present to their leader).  
Inside were contents Teddie had never seen before: Two small bottles of a clear liquid. He looked them over for any clues as to what they could be when a Persistent Fuzz and Liberating Idol took notice of him and snuck into the room, taking the bear by surprise.

“Go away!” Teddie shouted after a startled scream, hurling one of the bottles at them. 

The glass shattered when it hit the Liberating Idol. It didn’t seem to harm the creature, but it stopped her for a moment as a dazed look came over the Shadow’s face. Her eyes met the Fuzz after being struck and she gazed at him for a moment before letting out a moan and pounced on him, kissing his startled face as he fired his gun into the air. 

Teddie’s eyes widened as he watched the two Shadows before looking back at the second bottle in his hand, a huge smile lighting up his face. It’s a smooch potion! he thought gleefully as he stashed the concoction for himself and hurried out of the room, missing the Idol who’d been overwhelmed by lust do much more than kiss the helpless beast beneath her. 

No way was Teddie going to risk losing such a precious find so he hurried for the lobby to await his friends’ return. While there his mind race as to how to use it, wondering if he could manage to hit all the girls at once. After mulling it over he shook his head; it was his Sensei that he wanted to be his first kiss. Now it would just be a matter of finding the right opportunity and hoping he didn’t bust or lose the bottle in the meantime. With how clumsy and careless he was it was a likely scenario.

 

The following week Teddie was certain he had his chance after using the Hanamura’s phone to call Narukami and discovered she was home alone with Dojima at work and Nanako at a friend’s house. 

“Don’t you worry, Sensei! Your Teddie will be there right away to keep you company!” Teddie announced loudly, getting Yosuke’s attention before he hung up the phone.

 

“If you’re going to see her I’ll come to,” Yosuke said, wiping the toothy grin off of Teddie’s face. “I was kind of hoping she could help me with tonight’s homework anyway.”

“NO!” Teddie protested loudly. “I asked if I could come over; I didn‘t say anything about you!”

Yosuke took out his phone. “Then I’ll call and make sure it’s OK.” 

Narukami was more than happy to have any of her friends over, so she quickly agreed, putting a damper on Teddie’s mood and plan. Not wanting to risk Yosuke figuring out he was carrying something, he kept the bottle with them when they left instead of placing it in his hiding spot back in his room.

“What are you moping for?” Yosuke asked.

“You ruined my romantic rendezvous with Sensei!”

“In your dreams,” Yosuke scoffed.

Teddie continued to sulk about Yosuke tagging along at Narukami’s house, surprising her when not even the snacks she offered did much to lighten his mood. He certainly didn’t turn them down, but it was odd to see him munching with a defeated frown rather than downing them in minutes with a cheerful smile and getting crumbs everywhere. 

“Teddie, what’s wrong?” Narukami hated to see him in such low spirits, sitting beside the boy and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Oh, it’s nothing…” Teddie sighed.

“He’s just mad because I tagged along,” Yosuke answered dismissively as he dug out the set of problems he wanted Narukami to look over from his bag and sat on the opposite side of her. “He’ll get over it.”

Teddie grumbled under his breath. Now he’d have to watch them do something overly complicated with numbers, translate a sentence into a funny language, or something else equally boring that would probably put him to sleep before they did anything fun. 

Not wanting Teddie to feel left out Narukami gave him the TV remote to keep himself occupied, promising they’d try to be quick. She couldn’t shake feeling bad about not being able to cheer him up, frequently glancing over at him to see if his mood had changed. Having Yosuke along couldn’t be the only thing bothering Teddie.

Nearly an hour later the doorbell rang. Narukami had mailed in her prize stickers from her Tanaka’s Amazing Commodities orders, so maybe the Rare Combo she’d selected had finally arrived. It was always exciting to see what items they’d picked to send her.

“Oh! Adachi-san!” She was surprised to see him at the door, moving aside so he could come in.

“Hey, there!” Adachi replied with a smile. “Looks like I beat Dojima-san home. I found this paper on the floor back at the station that I think slipped out of the folder he took with him. It looked important, so I thought I should bring it to him.”

While Adachi and Narukami chatted Yosuke watched them for a moment before his attention shifted to something small falling out of Teddie’s pocket. “Hm? What’s this?” he asked as he picked up the bottle.

Teddie let out a panicked gasp and reach for it. “Give it back!” he cried franticly, his arms flailing, when Yosuke help it out of his grasp. 

“Then tell me what it is.” No way would Yosuke relinquish it after how Teddie had reacted. He’d known something fishy was up, and this weird liquid had to be a part of it.

“It’s mine and I found it!” 

“WOAH! What the hell, Ted?!”

Teddie lunged for the bottle and attempted to pry it out of Yosuke’s hands, insisting that he let it go. Yosuke continued to hold tight as the two struggled, their ruckus loud enough to interrupt Adachi and Narukami’s conversation as they looked to see what on earth was going on.

“Hey! Stop it!” Narukami started to hurry over to break up what look like a fight when the bottle went flying after Yosuke took hold of the cork, Teddie accidentally flinging it back when it popped free.

“Watch out!” Not able to tell exactly what it was Adachi grabbed Narukami’s arm and tried to pull her away, turning her towards him just as the cool liquid splashed on the back of her neck, the bottle hitting between her shoulder blades before falling to the floor. 

“Senseeeeei!” Teddie’s high pitched squeal was ear piercing, making everyone wince. “H-how do you feel?” he asked apprehensively.

“I’m fine, Teddie.” Although she was puzzled as to why he’d become so hyper and jittery. She rubbed the back of her neck, her skin damp from the bottle’s contents. “What was that?” She looked at her hand, not seeing any clues at to what it could be. There didn’t appear to be any color to it and it lacked a scent.

“Umm… Well…”

“He wouldn’t tell me either.” Yosuke eyed his housemate suspiciously. “He threw a fit when I had it.”

“It didn’t work anyway…” Teddie pouted.

“Are you sure you’re OK?” Adachi asked, having picked up the bottle to have a look for himself, wondering if it was some kind of chemical. There wasn’t a single label on it, but Narukami didn’t seem to be in any pain or discomfort, so it was probably harmless.

“Oh, yes I’m…” Narukami trailed off in mid sentence when she turned back to Adachi, blushing madly when she looked at his face. 

“You’re bright red!” Adachi touched her forehead in alarm. “Warm, too!” He turned to Teddie with harsh eyes, making him flinch. “What was in that bottle!?” he demanded. If Narukami was having a reaction Dojima would kill him if he didn’t take her to the hospital.

“I-I don’t really know! I found it in the TV!”

“‘The TV’…?” 

Yosuke was quick to cover for him. “He must mean he ordered it from a show.”

“You’re so sweet to worry about me, Adachi-san,” Narukami cooed, placing her palms on his chest. “You just look so handsome today…” She suddenly grabbed his tie and roughly yanked it down forcing Adachi’s head low enough so she could kiss his lips.

The horrified screams that came out of Yosuke and Teddie’s mouths were so powerful they nearly blew the roof off. They’d never seen their leader show even the slightest interest in a guy before, so seeing her swoon over one and kiss him felt like a stab to their hearts, especially it being Adachi.

“Why wasn’t it me?!” Teddie was nearly in tears as a shocked Adachi pulled Narukami away from him by the shoulders, staring at her in disbelief. 

“It was a drug!” Adachi realized as Narukami shoved his arms off of her and hugged him around the middle. He’d never heard of anything that acted this fast or prompted such immediate affection. An odder effect seemed to be Narukami’s strength as he tried to pry her off of him. He couldn’t let this continue with an audience and Dojima surely coming home shortly, trying to ignore the soft press of her breasts against him.

“That’s why you wanted to be alone with her?!” Yosuke was so furious he clenched his fist, barely able to hold back from hitting Teddie. 

“I just wanted a smooch!” Teddie was sobbing now. How could things turned out this badly?

“Stop just standing there and help me!” Adachi wasn’t having any luck getting away from the increasingly amorous school girl. She was hell bent on keeping her hold, actually cracking his back from how hard she squeezed him.

“I love you, Adachi-san!” Narukami’s looked at him longingly. “Please hold me!” she begged desperately. “No!” her hold became even fiercer when Yosuke tried to gently pull her away, making Adachi fear she would snap him in half. “I only want Adachi-san here! You two go home!”

“That stuff Ted spilled on you is making you act this way!” Yosuke hoped reasoning with her would make Narukami realize her feelings right now weren’t genuine. “Think about what you’re doing! This is Adachi!”

“He’s the best guy in Inaba!” Narukami fired back before Adachi could comment on the put-down. “I was too nervous to tell him how I felt before, but I can’t take it anymore!” She yanked Adachi down to the floor, making Yosuke lose his balance and topple down with him. “I want you so bad!” She loosened his belt, then clawing for the zipper.

“You have to stop!” Adachi grabbed for her wrists. 

“But aren’t you getting hard?” Narukami rubbed the noticeable bulge in Adachi’s pants. 

“Holy crap!” Yosuke’s face reddened at what he saw. “Teddie! Help me!”

With two pulling and one pushing at last Adachi was free, but his zipper was broken in the process, the pull tab between Narukami’s pointer and thumb. He sat up with his back against the couch, her eyes still dead set on him as she tried her hardest to fight Yosuke and Teddie. She kept calling his name and reaching out, trying to touch him.

“I can’t stand it!” Narukami was beginning to sweat, breathing heavily. “I need your dick!” 

“Yosuke, what do we do?” Teddie asked.

“How should I know you- OW!” Yosuke barely managed to keep Narukami restrained when she elbowed him in the face.

Adachi got to his feet. “If I leave, maybe she’ll calm down.”

“You can’t go!” Tears welled up in Narukami’s eyes. “Don’t you like me? Aren’t I pretty enough? I’ll do whatever you want! Just stay with me!”

“It’s not…” Trying to comfort her would be useless; Narukami was completely out of her mind right now. Adachi turned to head for the door.

“Let. Me. Go!” Her face straining, Narukami twisted her body and kneed Yosuke hard in the groin, sending him to his knees. Next was Teddie, who she shoved with all her might against the wall. 

Adachi turned back only to have Narukami throw herself at him. With Yosuke and Teddie incapacitated at the moment she then let him go, took a step back, and made his jaw drop when she raised her skirt. Her lacy purple panties had a very noticeable wet spot soaking through to the point where it was about to start dripping onto the floor. Her body was craving him and driving her mad with lust.

Adachi knew the thing to do right now was to run outside and hold the door shut until her friends recovered and could keep her at bay, but he couldn’t look away. Smiling at his reaction, Narukami let her skirt fall back into place and grabbed his hands instead, pressing his palms firmly against her breasts. He could feel that her nipples were hard.

“You can touch me anywhere you want.” Narukami’s voice was low and seductive. “Please, be the first and only to…” She trailed off abruptly as she suddenly looked confused, shaking her head. She blinked and looked down at where she placed Adachi’s hands before yelping as she released them and staggered back. “Wh-what was I…?” It took a moment but, as her mind was clearing, she recalled her recent actions. “Oh my god!” She covered her face in shame.

“It’s not your fault!” Still in pain, Yosuke hobbled over to her. “This was all because of Teddie!”

“Sensei! Please forgive me!” Teddie got down on his knees in front of her, placing his forehead and hands on the floor.

“I did such vulgar things!” She peeked over her hands at Adachi. “I’m so sorry!”

“Like he said, you weren’t yourself,” Adachi replied kindly. “I’m just debating if I should take that kid down to the station…”

“He’s just an idiot!” Yosuke responded quickly. “There’s no way he knew she’d do that!”

“Can we just forget this ever happened?” Narukami asked, looking around at everyone, her voice barely audible. 

“Yeah, of course.” The others were quick to agree as well.

After what had transpired Narukami just wanted to be by herself, taking a quick shower after everyone had left. She felt disgusting from being covered in sweat after getting so hot, she couldn’t stand to be in her sopping panties anymore, and she could smell her own pheromones. Never had she felt that worked up in her entire life.

She’d placed the document in clear view on the kitchen table, so surely Dojima would see it when he came home. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her head, still so embarrassed that she wanted to die. It didn’t matter some weird drug was the cause of her behavior; she knew the guys would never forget her acting like a nymphomaniac and Teddie was bound to screw up and let it slip. She wouldn’t be petting him on the head anytime soon; that was for sure.

She wasn’t worried about Yosuke. She was the closest to him out of the entire group and knew he’d be sympathetic and even kinder than usual tomorrow at school. 

Poor Adachi… Would he ever look at her the same way again? She was bound to run into him at Junes sooner rather than later. They always talked when they saw each other, but what if it was awkward now? If Dojima invited him over to dinner, would Adachi turn him down because of her? She couldn’t just wait and see what would happened; she had to know how Adachi felt after having her tear at him like a wild animal taking down her prey.

 

A few days later Narukami hoped that had been enough time apart to see Adachi again. During the past couple of days she gotten upset all over again thinking about it, but now she was managing to keep her cool. He wasn’t at Junes, but she thought she remembered where he lived.

He’d been taking a nap, so Adachi drowsily answered the door with a yawn, perking up when he saw who his visitor was.

“Can I come in for a few minutes?” Narukami asked.

“Sure, just let me tidy up quick.” Adachi shut the door, returning much faster than Narukami expected. 

Narukami stepped inside, hearing Adachi shut the door behind her. Almost immediately she felt the sensation of water being poured over her.


End file.
